


Lip Gallagher Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Lip Gallagher Imagines, oneshots and prompts
Relationships: Lip Gallagher / Reader, Lip Gallagher / You, Lip Gallagher x Reader, Lip Gallagher x You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The night out had been fun. Admittedly you’d drunk less than your friends who had gone off the rails wild. But the night was supposed to be about letting go and having fun. As far as you were aware. Mission accomplished.

You all left together, trying to decide if you should walk home or take a cab. As they were deciding you spotted Lip smoking outside one of the clubs further down the road. You remembered Fiona mentioning that he’d been working around here. “Resting on the job?” You joked as you approached him.

He took a drag from his cigarette as he looked at you and raised his eyebrows. “What’re you doing here?”  
“Night off, with the… girls.” You paused as you turned around seeing them try to fit too many people into a small cab.  
“I just finished. Need a lift?” He asked as he turned around, motioning for you to climb up onto his back.  
“Oh! My carriage awaits.” You joked as you hopped up. He hoisted you up until you were comfortable and started walking, smoking as he carried you.  
“So, what had you spent this month rent money on at a crappy club?”  
“Oh, one of my friends dumped her horrible ex and we had to go and celebrate that she kicked him out.”  
“Good for her.” Lip muttered.

“I’m seriously regretting going out already and I don’t even have a hangover yet.” You muttered as you rested your chin on his head.  
“Yeah well, don’t fall asleep yet or I’ll dump you on your doorstep.” He warned jokingly.  
“You can have my keys Lip.” You dropped said keys as you offered them and he groaned. He made a huge ordeal of picking them up and trying not to drop you, in the end you’d laughed so hard that your ribs ached.  
By the time he’d walked you home the sun was just about ready to rise and he opened the door. Setting you down you thanked him with a hug. “You can stay over if you want. My roommate moved out so I have a spare room for now.”  
“Cheers. I’ll let Fiona know. She’ll probably come round with V and breakfast.” He said and followed you up the stairs.  
“Well, thanks for carrying me home.” You gave him a short wave as you headed into your room and he stepped into the spare room. It occured to you for a moment to ask if he wanted to move in. But you decided to run it by Fiona and V first.


	2. Chapter 2

You waited outside Lip's dorm room, smiling when he texted you, clearly no longer paying attention to his class. As soon as he finished he told you where to meet him and hurried over to you, wrapping his arms around his waist as he lifted you up into his arms.

"I missed you." He mumbled as he buried his head in your neck before nipping it gently and pulling away, lighting a cigarette before taking your hand in his and walking with you to his dorm room.

"Lip I need to tell you something." You mumbled uncomfortably as soon as he let you into the room.

"Look if it's about money you should stop worrying I'm doing ok." He winked and showed you the wade of cash he'd been collecting from god only knows where.

"It's not that Lip... maybe you should sit down." You smiled weakly and stepped back when he went to hug you.

"You're breaking up with me." He sighed, not giving you the chance to correct him. "I see how it is, I go off to college and let me guess you found someone else that's at home?" He yelled as you started to leave.

"You're not even listening." You mumbled shakily.

"Why would I listen I don't want to know if you're hooking up with someone else." He yelled angrily, stopping when you shook your head.

"I knew I should have told Fiona." You sighed and only stopped when Lip called after your hoarsely. "I'm pregnant."

**************************************************

"She just said it and then left, won't answer her phone or anything." Lip muttered as Kevin set a beer in front of him.

"Don't blame her Lip, babies make their brains crazy, trust me." Kevin smiled when he glanced at Veronica.

"What am I supposed to do I can't take care of them and go to college, plus Fiona needs my help..." Lip trailed off, muttering to himself until Frank came and sat next to him.

"What's got you so worried?" Frank asked as he ordered a drink.

"He's knocked up (Y/N)." Kevin told Frank who laughed lightly.

"Tough luck, onto the next girl I guess?" Frank called after Lip as the boy rolled his eyes and stormed out of the bar heading to your house.

"(Y/N)!" He yelled as he pounded on the door. "I know you're home... just let me in."

"What do you want Lip?" You asked as you opened the door in your pyjamas.

"You haven't answered any of my calls and I couldn't find you so I've been freaking out." He answered curtly but honestly. "You're keeping it?"

"Yes." You mumbled, not looking at him when he sighed.

"Right." Lip sighed, walking down the porch steps with his hands running through his hair, just when you thought he was planning on leaving he bounded up the stairs. "We need to talk then don't we."

"What're you talking about Lip?" You sighed, glaring at a couple who walked past the house and stared at the two of you as they walked past.

"I'm not just going to leave you to deal with this by yourself, you can tell me to piss off but I'm not going to just go without helping." He retorted quickly and you looked a little relieved.

"You don't have to." Your voice was quiet and Lip smiled when he cupped your face in his hands, kissing you softly as he moved into the house, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I want to." He muttered into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does (Y/N) need anything while we're here?" Fiona called to Lip who was trying to convince Liam to let a huge toy go.

"In a store for kids? Unless you know something I don't I doubt it." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Her favorite store is round the corner and she sounded pretty stressed out." Fiona told him quickly, smiling when he nodded and grabbed his phone.

"Hey you reach (Y/N)! I'm either in class or ignoring you, don't leave a message unless we're friends, if I don't hit you back you'll know." Your cheerful answer message made him chuckle.

"Hey, we're at the mall and we were looking around... let me know if you need anything I know you're pretty swamped at the moment." Lip muttered. "Haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

"She want anything?" Fiona asked as she hurried back over, Liam now secured in his stroller.

"Didn't get through." He muttered and started pushing Liam out of the store.

"Well, here." Fiona fished a crumpled bundle of notes and shoved them into Lip's hands."V will understand, it was just for tonight but you should have it, go up and see her." She grinned when he looked happy at the thought.

"Thanks, do you need me at home?" He asked quickly and she shook her head, laughing when he hurried off.

************

"Leave me alone." You sighed, books weighing heavily in your arms as the same guy who had been bothering you all week

"Come on baby." He chuckled and you hurried toward your dorm room.

"No leave me alone!" You said a little louder and glared at him, flinching away when he tried to hug you. You turned and saw Lip who frowned at you, obviously missing the previous objections as he stormed off.

"I came all the way to see you and you're with some other guy, screw you!" He yelled as he dropped the bags he'd been carrying and stormed out.

Grabbing the bags you lugged them back to your dorm. Normally Lip showed you how much he cared by leaving you a million texts and messages, books on your subjects that were most likely stolen or so old they were outdated but you appreciated his effort and covered them in colourful notes or he'd stay up all night proofreading your work for you.

The contents of the bags were very different. One contained note books and pens from your favourite shop along with cute nick nacks and a photo of the two of you. You giggled when you saw the faint writing over the photo telling you he hadn't payed for the photo.

The second back had the softest blanket you'd ever felt, so many sweets that you might still be eating your way through after you graduated and a pillow so you could sit in the corner and snuggle up while you worked.

The second one had a flask, a cute teddy bear and a huge but carefully folded study time table with the scrawled handwriting of all the Gallaghers. You tried to call Lip but he didn't answer his phone or text you back.

You went to sleep with your stomach churning.

***************

After you finished class you wanted to rush back to your dorm and study but again the irritating guy was following you, whistling and calling after you. "Get away from me or I will... get my boyfriend to fight you and you probably don't know who he is but I've seen him fight Micky Milkovich!" You yelled.

Your argument was met with a scoff and he continued to follow you to your dorm until Lip stormed round the corner and punched him. "You need to stay the fuck away from my girl!" He yelled and you smiled awkwardly at Fiona and V who gently tugged you away.

"I'm so glad you came right now because I was close to calling stranger danger!" You hissed and Fiona laughed.

"Micky, really?" V asked and you winced.

"I mean... I didn't say Lip won, just that he fought him." You opened your dorm room and let let them in before hurrying back to find Lip who was wandering back over to you.

"You ok?" He asked and you nodded, laughing as he kissed you while backing you against the wall.

"I liked all my gifts!" You muttered against his lips and he hummed. "That blanket is so soft I wish I could wear it all the time!" You sighed, recalling the snuggly blanket and the way it had helped you feel better the night before.

"Nothing underneath?" He muttered, chuckling when you slapped his shoulder.

"You two made up after the fuss you made last night?" V asked and chuckled when Lip slowly pulled away. "Come on, let's get a home cooked meal in this girl, then you can help us coupon because you need something other than pot noodles."

"Let's go." Fiona said as she slung an arm around your shoulders.


End file.
